Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a control method for an imaging apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A pupil division phase difference method is one of focus detection techniques. This method forms a pair of divided images by dividing a pencil of light passing through an imaging lens. A defocus amount and a defocus direction of the imaging lens can be detected by detecting pattern misalignment in the pair of divided images. Some solid-state image sensors have an image sensor including pixels provided with light blocking layers, and use such pixels as focus detection pixels, based on the foregoing principle.
Some image sensors have an image sensor including pixels provided with light blocking layers, and use such pixels as focus detection pixels. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-279597 discloses a method for obtaining image data in a position of a focus detection pixel by obtaining a pixel value interpolated using surrounding imaging pixels and a pixel value of the focus detection pixel with the use of an image sensor in which focus detection pixels are embedded among imaging pixels. This method could possibly trigger deterioration in the image quality.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-243772 discloses a technique to use signals from focus detection pixels as imaging signals. A focus detection pixel obtains a pupil-divided image by blocking a part of a pencil of light passing through an imaging lens, and obtains an imaging signal pixel by interpolating a signal corresponding to a light blocking portion using surrounding pixels in which light blocking portions and open portions are reversed compared with the focus detection pixel.